marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vision and the Scarlet Witch Vol 2 1
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** Antagonists: * * ** ** ** * Simon Williams zombie Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * (as a newborn infant) * * ** ** * Unnamed villagers * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** *** **** ***** Vision and the Scarlet Witch's house ***** Vision and the Scarlet Witch's new home ***** unnamed cemetery (the closest to the Vision's house) *** **** ***** ****** *** *** ** *** **** ***** * Items: * * * , and * * * * * * * * * and * Devil's Dreamweed (Black Talon uses it to put the Scarlet Witch to sleep) * Vehicles: * Customized MG-TC Rolls Royce (colour scarlet) Events: * | Synopsis1 = Fed up with Gyrich's treatment of their rights, Vision, and Wanda renounce their Avengers membership and set out to live as private citizens. They return to Leonia, where their previous house was burned down by their bigoted neighbors, and start to defiantly purchase a new home in the same area, receiving support from their new realtor, Norm Webster. However, while they're looking at their prospective property, zombies swarm into the yard to attack them. Vision attempts to phase through them, but it causes him intense pain and causes him to repeatedly shut down while the other zombies overcome and abduct Wanda. She's taken back to the zombies' master, Black Talon and his ally, Nekra. They restrain Wanda but fail to notice that she has a finger free to cast a small hex and she gets to work gradually freeing herself. Vision manages to overcome his pain and separate from the zombie he had been stuck inside and makes it lead him to Talon's base, then disguises himself as a zombie to infiltrate it. The Grim Reaper, Talon and Nekra's sponsor, soon arrives to examine their progress, only to find both Vision and Wanda are free and prepared to fight. The Scarlet Witch uses her powers to disrupt Black Talon's control over his zombies and Vision braves the pain to phase through them to reach a tent that the Reaper's flunkies had been protecting and is shocked to find a body resembling Simon Williams prior to his transformation to Wonder Man. Vision threatens Reaper with "Simon's" life even as he holds Wanda hostage. They agree to break the standoff as the villains retreat with "Simon" and Vision and Wanda are reunited. Following a hunch about the Reaper's scheme, Vision calls the West Coast Avengers and learns that they had been attempting to reach him all day following an attack by the Lethal Legion and the abduction of Wonder Man and Hank Pym. | Notes = * This series follows in the aftermath of , in which the Vision attempted to take over the world for its own protection, partly due to influence from interacting with ISAAC. He removed his own control crystal at the end of that story to avoid such influence in the future. * This issue ties into West Coast Avengers Vol 2 #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}